A Strange Exhilaration
by mannythebadger
Summary: Elsa Nolan, widely known as the most talented person in the entire theatre program. Anna had hoped that getting into the musical would give her a better chance to talk to Elsa. But a month of rehearsals had already gone by and Anna still had not found the courage to introduce herself. Elsanna High School!AU. not related. rated T for language.
1. That's How We'll Begin

**_Hi guys so I've never written a fanfic before in my life and I never planned to until flappy bird happened. Yes the reason this fic exists is because of a stupid game that ruined my fucking life. I told a friend of mine that if she got three or more pipes on her first try (which I thought was not humanly possible) I would write an elsanna fic. I'm guessing you know how that turned out. This is for you Nina you asshat._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: That's How We'll Begin<strong>

"Anna," the short brunette nudged her friend in the shoulder.

"uhhmm?" Anna replied, leaning her head in her hand.

"You're drooling."

Anna tore her eyes away from the gorgeous blonde sitting across the circle and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She smiled sheepishly at the smirking girl beside her, "Sorry.", before turning her attention to the director who was giving her final announcements before the start of rehearsal.

"…So ensemble go meet Merida in the choral room to learn What is this Feeling and Elsa and Aurora stay to block the song."

The stage was filled with noise as forty students rose and chatted with their friends as they headed in the direction of the choral room. Anna snuck one last look at Elsa before she was blocked by a wall of bodies and reluctantly turned to face her friend Rapunzel who was still playfully smirking at the redhead.

"You know you really need to stop staring at Elsa Nolan all the time. People are going to start thinking you're a stalker or something" she teased, playfully pushing her friend.

"I'll stop staring at her when she stops being so freaking gorgeous" Anna said as she filed into the choral room and grabbed a chair and a stand. "I mean how can someone be such a talented singer, and actor, and dancer, plus be extremely attractive. It should be illegal."

The room became silent as Merida, the music director, began warming them up to learn the song. Anna soon found herself daydreaming about a certain blonde.

* * *

><p><em>Anna pushed through the crowded drama hallway. She strained her neck over the sea of bodies moving in and out trying to catch a glimpse of a teacher that she could talk to. From her left a melodious voice called out.<em>

_"Join musical theatre!"_

_Anna turned to find the source of the voice and her breathing hitched. Standing at the side of the hallway was easily the most beautiful girl Anna had ever seen. Her platinum blonde hair was tied in a loose braid and her heavy eye makeup suggested that she had been performing in the open house showcase before. She was holding a large stack of pamphlets and was handing them out to the people walking by her. Anna felt herself being pulled in her direction until she found herself standing right in front of the taller girl. _

_"Uhh.. hi."_

_The girl looked down at her and beamed. _God she's gorgeous _Anna thought._

_"Are you interested in joining the theatre program?" the girl handed her a pamphlet._

_"Yeah. Uh how.. how does it work?" Anna asked._

_"Well every year the school puts on a musical and..." Anna found herself zoning out as she stared at the other girl. How her ice blue eyes lit up as she talked, how her hands moved back and forth while explaining the audition process. Anna could hear the other girl but her words seemed to lose their meaning as they washed over her in their melodious tone. "…and then rehearsals last about six months and the show is in April." the girl finished._

_"That sounds really cool I'll definitively uhh.. consider it" _

_"Great! Hopefully I'll see you around then."_

_Anna smiled "yeah you too"_

* * *

><p>"Anna!"<p>

Anna snapped out of her daydream to see that everyone was leaving the choral room.

"Come on! We're going to the stage now." Rapunzel tugged Anna's arm in the direction of the door.

"Right. Yeah I'm coming"

After the open house, Anna had been determined to go to Arendelle High and join the theatre program. Soon after arriving at the school Anna had discovered the name of the student she had met in the hallway, Elsa Nolan, widely known as the most talented person in the entire theatre program. Anna soon found herself regularly spending lunch periods in the drama hallway and staring at Elsa from afar. The older girl seemed to constantly be surrounded by people and Anna had never found a moment to speak to her. She had hoped that getting into the musical would give her a better chance to talk to Elsa. It helped that the musical they were doing was Wicked, one of Anna's favourites. But a month of rehearsals had already gone by and Anna still had not found the courage to introduce herself.

After two more hours of rehearsal the number had been completely choreographed and the director dismissed everyone. Anna grabbed her binder which contained the script and score of the show and made her way down the hallway. She passed Elsa on the way out and turned her head to look at her only to lose her focus, trip over a shoe in the middle of the hallway and fall flat on her face. Her binder landed in front of her and exploded, sending pages of script and music all over the floor.

Anna groaned and crawled forward, picking up the papers nearest to her and gathering them in a pile. She cursed her clumsiness under her breath as she picked up another page of music, not even bothering to put them in order. As she reached out to grab another she noticed a pale hand reaching for the same sheet of paper, she looked up to the owner of the hand and her eyes met ice blue. _Elsa. _

"Are you okay?" the older girl asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I just tripped" Anna blushed as she gathered more papers.

"Here let me help you with those." Elsa took the sheets from Anna and arranged them in a neat pile before putting them in her binder.

Once all the papers were organized both girls stood up. Anna stared in awe at the girl in front of her. She couldn't believe that Elsa Nolan, the most talented and amazing person in the whole school, had stopped to help a lowly tenth grader like herself. Anna was so lost in her own thoughts that she missed what Elsa said next.

"Uh what?"

Elsa giggled. "What's your name?" she repeated.

"Oh. I'm Anna. Anna Thompson"

"It's nice to meet you Anna. I'm Elsa" the blonde girl smiled warmly.

"I know." _Shit. Don't say that she'll think you're a stalker. _"I mean everyone knows. Because like.. you're playing Elphaba and.. yeah." _Smooth, Anna. Real smooth._

Elsa laughed "Well I'll see you around then, Anna." She gave the redhead one last smile before turning and walking out of the hallway

"Yeah… see you…" Anna mumbled as she watched the older girl leave.

_Wow. I just talked to Elsa Nolan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whew. Well that was exciting. As you can see this is clearly a multichapter fic but it's also the only idea I had. I'm still not sure if I'll write more. I might if this fic gets good reviews. Anyway, I hope that wasn't too terrible for you guys.<em>**

**_~ Manny_**


	2. Follow My Lead

**_Wow 27 story follows in one night?! This is insane! I guess that means I have to write more now. Updates are going to be pretty irregular since this is my first ever fic. They might come really fast or sometimes not so fast I honestly don't know. So bear with me. And now without further ado, here is chapter two!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Follow My Lead<strong>

"…and then she said 'I'll see you around'. Can you believe it, Punzie?!" Anna finished her story and took a large bite out of her sandwich.

Rapunzel sighed. "Yes, Anna, I can believe it because this is the tenth time you've told me. It's been two weeks just talk to her already."

After their encounter in the hallway, nothing much had changed between Elsa and Anna besides the fact that Elsa was now acknowledging the redhead when they passed each other in the hallways, usually with a smile or a passing 'hello' which Anna would recount to her best friend immediately after. _"Did you see that? She smiled at me!" _soon followed by an _"Of course I saw it, Anna, I'm standing right next to you for fucks sake."_

Anna swallowed her bite and took another glance down the hallway. Elsa was sitting two benches down chatting with a group of twelfth graders. "I don't know, Punzie. I mean she's Elsa Fucking Nolan, she's not going to want to talk to me."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed Anna's arm and dragged the squirming redhead down the hallway. As they reached Elsa she switched her determined glare for a cheery smile.

"Hi Elsa! Anna here wants to talk to you." She pulled the cowering girl from behind her and placed her firmly in front of the confused blonde. "Okay bye!"

Anna turned around and glared at the retreating brunette who hummed happily as she returned to her spot down the hall. She turned back when she heard Elsa speak.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" the taller girl inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! That. Uhhh.." Anna's mind scrambled trying to think of something to say. She spoke slowly as she searched frantically for a topic of conversation. "I… was just… wondering… if… you… could.. help me with the What is This Feeling choreo!" _Yes! Good save. _"I'm a bit confused in some parts and I thought maybe you could go over it with me?" Anna grinned.

Elsa giggled. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you with that, Anna. I'm not doing the same choreo as you remember? Maybe you should ask someone else in the ensemble."

Anna's face fell. _Idiot. _"Right. I knew that. Sorry." She turned around to head back to her lunch when another idea struck her. "Actually, I was also wondering if you could help me write my bio for the playbill. I've never written one before and I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to write."

Elsa smiled. "Now that I can help you with." She gestured for Anna to sit next to her on the bench and Anna had to stop herself from squealing out of pure joy. She sat next to the blonde and snuck a look to Rapunzel who gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Anna's playbill biography was completely written. Elsa had been impossibly kind and had given Anna various tips and ideas from bios she had written in the past while making easy conversation with the younger girl in between. <em>So not only is she extremely talented and gorgeous, but she's also really nice. How does she even exist? <em>Anna glanced at her watch to see that the lunch period was almost over.

"I've got to go to class." She said as she picked up her bag. "But thanks for helping me. With this." She held up her phone which contained her completed biography.

"What do you have?" asked the blonde.

"Uh.. Chemistry"

Elsa smiled. "I have French. Chemistry's on the way I can walk with you"

Anna stared at the other girl, dumbfounded. _Elsa wants to walk me to class. Elsa Fucking Nolan wants to walk me, ME, to class! _Anna turned around to see that Rapunzel had already left. She turned back to Elsa.

"Yeah!" _fuck that sounded too eager. _"I mean sure. Okay."

"Great. Let's go then"

The two girls walked side by side, conversing with each other easily as they walked through the crowded hallways. Soon, they reached Anna's Chemistry classroom.

"So I'll see you at rehearsal then?" Anna asked, stopping in front of the door.

"of course." Elsa stepped in and gave the younger girl a small hug. "See you soon."

"Bye." Anna breathed. She watched as the older girl made her way down the hallway and turned the corner. Her face split into a huge grin as she stepped into her classroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks again to everyone who followed and favourited this story. And a special thanks to those who reviewed. You made my day. <em>**

**_~ Manny_**


	3. Things I've Never Felt

**Chapter 3: Things I've Never Felt**

In the weeks that followed Elsa and Anna became extremely close which came as a surprise to most of the cast. They often partnered up in pre rehearsal warm ups and games and it wasn't uncommon to see Anna joining Elsa and her friends or Elsa sitting with Anna and Rapunzel during lunch periods.

It was now late January. Anna turned the corner and was met with a deserted drama hallway. She had arrived more than an hour early to rehearsal and the usually loud and crowded hallway seemed almost eerie as she walked down it. Anna opened the stage door and entered the dimly lit stage. She smiled. _I could get used to this._

Anna walked into the middle of the stage and pulled out her iPod. She stuck her headphones in her ears and turned on shuffle, letting the music fill her ears. Soon she was dancing and singing around the stage, jumping on boxes and pointing at an invisible audience as she belted out her favourite tunes.

The music changed and a familiar voice spoke.

_Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project. _

Anna grinned. She moved to a new spot on stage and became Galinda Upland. Dancing and twirling around the stage as she sang to an invisible Elphaba. She was so immersed in the song that she didn't notice the stage door opening.

"_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features_

_I remind them on their own behalf_

_To think of_

_Celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh!_

_They were popular, please_

_It's all about popular_

_It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed_

_So it's very shrewd to be_

_Very very popular like—_Elsa!"

Anna froze mid twirl and pulled her headphones out of her ears, letting them fall onto the floor. Standing by the stage door, mouth agape, was Elsa. _Oh my god. How much did she hear? How much did she _see_? _Anna opened her mouth to explain herself but couldn't think of anything to say. So both girls stood there, staring at each other, saying nothing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elsa finally spoke.

"You can sing."

Anna closed her mouth. "Well yeah. How else do you think I got into the musical?"

Elsa stepped forward and shook her head. "No I mean you can _sing. _Anna, you're amazing"

Anna felt heat rising into her cheeks. She looked down at her feet. "Thanks" she mumbled.

The older girl moved forward again until she was standing right in front of Anna. She reached out and pulled Anna's chin up so their eyes could meet. "I mean it, Anna. I've never heard Popular sung better."

"Not even by Aurora?" Anna asked, her face turning the same shade as her hair.

Elsa giggled softly. "Not even by Aurora. But don't tell her I said that."

Anna smiled. "I won't."

They were close, so close that Anna could make out a tiny sprinkling of freckles on the taller girl's cheeks. If only she could just take one more step forward, maybe lean in a bit..

The sound of voices and footsteps broke the girls out of their trance and they stepped away from each other. Anna shifted her gaze to the floor again, her face burning.

"I uhh… I have to go get my script. Bye." She scurried out of the stage leaving Elsa standing in the middle with a dazed look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"She likes you."<p>

"What?!"

Rehearsal had just ended and Anna and Rapunzel were walking to the bus stop. Anna had just finished telling her friend about the events in the morning.

"It's obvious. Elsa likes you." Rapunzel repeated

"I.. but.. wha.. no she doesn't!"

Rapunzel sighed and began counting reasons on her fingers. "She helps you when your binder explodes,"

"She's a decent person, she helped me out that doesn't mean—"

"She walks you to class on like the second time you guys talk,"

"Technically the third but—"

"She's two years older than you and probably one of the most popular people in the school yet she's constantly hanging out with you,"

"But—"

"She says you're a better singer than the girl who plays Galind—"

"Elsa doesn't like me!" Anna shouted into the empty street. "She's straight."

"How do you know?" Rapunzel countered

"What do you m—"

"How do you know she's straight? Has she told you?"

"Well no.."

"Exactly."

The girls walked in silence as Anna pondered what her friend was saying. Elsa liking her? it seemed impossible. But Rapunzel did have a point. Why would someone as amazing and popular as Elsa Nolan want to hang out with stupid tenth grader Anna? It didn't make sense. _No, _Anna thought, _she doesn't like me. She can't._

"You're wrong." Anna finally said, "She doesn't like me."

Rapunzel shrugged. "Whatever you say. But just for the record I call dibs on being maid of honor at your wedding"

* * *

><p><strong><em>That chapter was so much fun to write. Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed. More than 50 followers already?! You guys are the best. Keep the reviews coming! I love each and every one of them. <em>**

**_~ Manny_**


	4. Just For This Moment

**Chapter 4: Just For This Moment**

It was not common in Arendelle High to see students in the hallways on a Saturday morning. But on one particular Saturday in mid February, two girls could be found curled up together in a big armchair in the drama hallway hours before the other students would arrive for the weekend rehearsal. Anna and Elsa had made an unspoken tradition of coming early to the Saturday rehearsals. Sometimes they would dance around on stage and sing and laugh, and other times they would just sit and talk. Today was one of those days.

Elsa was talking up most of the chair with Anna practically sitting on her lap, her legs draping over the older girl's and her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa had her script resting on Anna's legs and was going over her lines in the second act. From time to time Anna could hear her mumble a "No it can't be! Doctor Dilamond.." or a "Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought you might have changed." But for the most part both girls were silent, enjoying each other's presence.

Elsa turned the page and Anna looked down to see the lyrics to As Long as You're Mine.

"Is it weird?" Anna asked.

Elsa turned her head towards the redhead. "Is what weird?"

"Having to kiss Phillip when you know he's Aurora's boyfriend and stuff."

Elsa thought for a second before answering. "Not really. We both know is just for the show and when we do it, it's as Elphaba and Fiyero not Elsa and Phillip."

Anna nodded in understanding.

"Plus," Elsa continued, "Aurora and Phillip both know that I would never want to kiss him anyway since I don't even like boys."

Anna froze, and lifted her head up to look the blonde in the eye. "Wait.. You're gay?"

Elsa nodded, and then her face turned to one of worry. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Oh no. No no that's fine." Anna smiled to reassure her friend. "I mean I am too."

It was now Elsa's turn to look surprised. "You are?"

"Mmhmm"

Elsa's face changed into something Anna couldn't decipher. "Oh." She simply said, turning her attention back to her script.

Anna barely noticed the less than expressive response as her mind was racing. _She's gay. Oh my god this is real. This is really real. Is Rapunzel right? Does she like me too? No Anna, don't get ahead of yourself. Just because she likes girls doesn't mean she likes you. She's Elsa Fucking Nolan for god's sake. She could do so much better. _

But a part of her held on to that tiny sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, Elsa could return her feelings.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Rapunzel, I'm not going to ask Elsa out!"<p>

It had been nearly a week since Elsa and Anna had come out to each other and the topic had not been brought up by either girl since.

"Why not?" Rapunzel whined as both girls stepped out of their second block English class and made their way to the drama hallway for lunch.

"Because she's my friend," Anna explained, "and that's all she can ever be."

"I just don't understand." Rapunzel complained. "I mean she's gay, and you're gay, and you both obviously like each other," Anna rolled her eyes at the last comment, "so I don't know what stopping…"

Rapunzel fell silent as they rounded the corner into the drama hallway. Although it was just as crowded as usual the usually noisy hallway was nearly silent. Groups of students were huddled together in tight groups whispering about something that Anna could not quite hear. On the bench nearest to them, an eleventh grade girl was crying on her friend's shoulder. Anna finally spotted the girl she had been looking for sitting on a bench at the end of the hallway.

"Elsa!" she called out, causing several heads to turn in her direction as Anna made her way over to where the blonde was sitting. Elsa remained sitting where she was, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Elsa what happened?" asked Anna as she reached her friend. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

Elsa did not respond. She remained staring, unblinking, at the wall in front of her. She seemed not even to notice the younger girls presence.

A large blonde boy who was sitting next to Elsa turned his attention towards them. Anna recognized him as Kristoff, a twelfth grade tech.

"It's Aurora." He explained. "She got into a car accident last night. She's in a coma."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun dun dunnnnnnn. Sorry for a bit of a late reply I'm really busy right now with school and rehearsals for my own musical so updates might come a little bit slower. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited. I love all you guys so much. <em>**

**_~ Manny_**


	5. Something Has Changed

**Chapter 5: Something Has Changed**

_"Elsa what happened?" asked Anna as she reached her friend. "Are you okay? What's going on?"_

_Elsa did not respond. She remained staring, unblinking, at the wall in front of her. She seemed not even to notice the younger girls presence._

_A large blonde boy who was sitting next to Elsa turned his attention towards them. Anna recognized him as Kristoff, a twelfth grade tech._

_"It's Aurora." He explained. "She got into a car accident last night. She's in a coma._

* * *

><p>Anna's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.<p>

"Aurora… in a coma?" she repeated more to herself than to anyone else. "But… but she's going to be okay right? I mean she's Galinda, we need Galinda, we can't just not have a Galinda."

Anna heard a small sniffle from beside her. She looked at Elsa to see a single tear rolling down the older girl's cheek. _Of course, _Anna thought. Elsa and Aurora had been close, very close. She opened her mouth to try and comfort her friend but could not think of a single thing to say. Instead she wrapped her arms around the older girl, pulling Elsa's stiff frame into her own.

There was a collective intake of breath around the students sitting close to them. It was common knowledge throughout the older students to not get too close to Elsa when she was upset. The blonde girl had a reputation of losing her temper when she was troubled. But to everyone's surprise, instead of pushing the redhead away, Elsa buried her head into Anna's shoulder, her sobs muffled by the fabric of Anna's sweater. Anna sat silently, rubbing circles into the older girls back.

The buzz of whispers ceased as Tiana Jones, head of the drama department and director of the school musical, entered the hallway. The silence didn't last long as the woman was soon being bombarded with questions.

"Jones!"

"Is Aurora okay?"

"Will she still do the show?"

"Who's gonna play Galinda?"

Jones raised her hand and the hallway was silent again.

"I've just returned from speaking with Aurora's parents." She began, "She still isn't awake and even if she does wake up soon it's unlikely she'll be able to continue being in the show"

The entire hallway went up in an uproar. Students were shouting questions about who would replace Aurora. Some even going as far as asking if the show would be cancelled. It took longer this time for Tiana to silence the crowd and continue her announcement.

"The show will _not _be cancelled." She assured the students. "But today's and tomorrow's rehearsal will be because I will need all weekend to decide who will take Auroras place. Please go over your choreography as on Monday we will be rehearsing One Short Day for the open house with our new Galinda."

Jones retreated into her office and the hallway burst into noise again. Speculations about who would replace Aurora already being suggested.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after the students of Arendelle High had been let out of their final classes of the week, Tiana Jones sat in her office. Her face was one of pure concentration as she scrolled through the cast list on her laptop, narrowing down the list of possible Galindas. Aurora's accident had thrown everything off kilter; But Tiana was determined to continue with the show. Never in Arendelle High's history had a school musical been discontinued and Tiana was not going to let this year be the first. Her concentration was broken by a knock on her office door.<p>

She looked up and her face immediately softened. "Hi Elsa. Come on in."

The blonde took a step into the office and offered a small smile to her mentor, her eyes still red from the news of earlier that day. Throughout her many years teaching at Arendelle High Tiana had never had a student quite as talented as Elsa Nolan. Elsa was quite nearly a triple threat and an extremely generous actor. Tiana had taken Elsa under her wing and had become a mentor to the young girl. In three years the two had become very close.

"Hi Jones. How's the casting coming along?" Elsa said, gesturing to Tiana's laptop.

"it's… coming along. Casting a lead role three months into rehearsals is difficult."

Elsa nodded. "That's why I came here. I… I would like to make a suggestion on who should be cast."

Tiana's eyebrows rose in surprise but she gestured for Elsa to continue.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I think Anna Thompson should be cast as Galinda."

The older woman thought for a moment until an image of the young redhead came to her. Her thoughts were interrupted as Elsa spoke again.

"I know she's only in grade ten but she is easily the most dedicated member of the ensemble. Her dancing does need a little bit of work but she has a fantastic singing voice and I think she would suit the character really well." Elsa paused and her cheeks reddened ever so slightly before continuing. "Also, Anna and I are very.. close. So stage chemistry shouldn't be a problem either."

Tiana stared quizzically at the young girl. After a minute of silence the woman finally nodded. "Thanks Elsa. I'll take that into consideration."

Elsa smiled. "Okay. See you Monday."

Tiana watched as Elsa left her office. She was surprised that Elsa came to her with casting suggestions. Tiana made a point never to discuss matters of casting with any students but as she thought of the girl Elsa had suggested she could see why Elsa thought Anna could be a good Galinda. The redhead's audition had not stood out very much since Anna had been very nervous like most of her tenth grade cast mates. But Elsa was right that she showed strong characterisation and expression during rehearsals. And the fact that the girls seemed to know each other personally was an added bonus.

Tiana scrolled through the list of names on her laptop until she found Anna Thompson's name, and highlighted it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whoa 120 followers!? I can't believe this. Thanks again to all the favouriters, followers, and reviewers. You guys make me smile every time I get a notification. <em>**

**_~Manny_**


End file.
